Changing Bella
by xliquidxpainx
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries, but... What happens when Bella is changed? What would happen if something went terribly wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, my gosh! I was trying to fall asleep in bed last night, and I just started daydreaming! (Or night dreaming, whatever you call it...) Anyway, I wasn't asleep, but I just thought about what Edward was going to do about changing Bella. And... what would happen if something went horribly wrong. So, here are my thoughts. **

**-- Nikki :)**

**Bella's POV**

Edward was going to change me today! I couldn't deny the elation I felt, even though it was very scary, too. I jumped downstairs, in a europhic mood, and Edward frowned his disapproval. There was sadness in his eyes, and my aura was crushed immediately. I remembered: he didn't want to change me. I sighed.

"I'm sorry, love," he said to me. "I just... think you're better off human." He almost purred the words.

I half-smiled, and he frowned deeper. "I know you do. Which is precisely why I want you to change me." His brow furrowed, and I laughed. I laughed, and laughed, until they faded to giggles here and there. "I'm... sorry... I'm just... so... happy... today!" I forced the words out.

He took a deep breath. "Go get dressed, then. I'm sure you'll want to look good for your last day as a mortal." The corners of his mouth twirked up, and I thought he was going to smile -- but he didn't.

"Okay!" I was strangely beaming, and I knew that worried Edward. Maybe he would have me committed. I really hoped not.

**Edward's POV**

I was going to change Bella today. I was going to turn her into... some kind of a monster. It was so selfish, I couldn't believe I was doing it. But it was what she wanted... she had to be happy. She wouldn't be happy during those three days, though. She would be in pain. Worse than the worst pain you can think of. But if she was happy, it was worth it. I just hoped I didn't kill her first.

I got up from the sofa I was sitting on, and walked upstairs into my room. Bella was in there, getting changed, so I veered right, walking into Alice's room. She greeted me at the door by standing right behind it, her small, child-like face inches from mine. "Hi Edward!" she yelled in my face. I poked my ear.

"Ouch. You don't have to yell. I'm right here," I muttered sulkily. She seemed to assess my mood.

"Ugh. Come on, Eddie! You know this is what you've been waiting for! It's going to be great!" Of all the people to think of this as a happy occasion... and it had to be my one and only naturally-happy sister. The other sister was just... shiver.

She used my baby name, too. The one she uses when she _wants_ something. "What is it, Alice?" I asked her, wanting to cut to the chase.

"Okay, I want some new hairspray, 'cause the other stuff is all out; I want a babydoll dress for Bella -- you know she has to look good; I want some hair curlers, since Rose took the last ones and buried them somewhere..." She rambled on about some toiletries that she wanted to make Bella the most beautiful human in the world before she was turned. I smiled mockingly all the while. Because after this, I knew she was going to be beautiful. She just wouldn't be _my_ beautiful.

**Bella's POV**

Alice had dragged me off into her humungo bathroom to get ready. It wasn't that big of a deal -- I was going to be beautiful after this, anyways. What was the point? Ugh. No matter. All I cared about was my poor scalp. Alice was trying -- what I thought was unsuccessfully -- to comb through my tangles. Then she started putting the curlers in, then she put the goopy stuff in my hair, and then she blow-dried it. While the curlers were still in, she did my makeup. Then she held out an outfit, I wasn't sure what it was until I put it on, and told me to go get dressed. When I did, I figured out that it was a beautiful, electric blue, sparkling bubble dress with a tie at the back that made a poofy bow. It had a halter-like strap that came up around my neck and tied behind my neck. I had to admit, even with the threatening-looking high heels, I looked amazing. And it was all thanks to Alice.

"Now time to take out the curlers!" Alice rejoiced. As she did, my hair fell into mini-fans around me. It shined almost unbearably, and with the makeup, it complimented my eyes exquisetly. I was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Do you like it?" Alice whispered in my ear. I hadn't noticed that she was standing behind me, looking at me in the mirror the way I was.

My eyes almost teared up. "Of course, hon. It's beautiful. I'm beautiful. Thank you."

"You are _so _welcome. Come on. Let's go show Edward!"

I stumbled out into the hallway, almost tripping over my own feet with these ridiculous shoes on. But once I walked down the stairs, I felt like a princess. Everyone was staring at me. And instead of feeling embarrassed, I felt like I was on display at a fashion store, and I was happy. Because then I turned to face Edward. I could feel the overhead lights on me, and I knew my skin was glowing, the way it sometimes did in the light.

I smiled in that way I knew he just loved, and if he could have cried right then, I swear he would have. His eyes traveled up and down my body, so quickly I couldn't be sure he'd done it. Then he smiled, too, and I knew it was almost time. Almost time for him to change me, and for my dreams to come true. I just hoped my dreams weren't going to turn into a nightmare.

**So, what did you think??? It is going to get a **lot** more exciting, I promise! Ugh, you know that feeling when you get a really good idea, and you just can't type fast enough? That's what I feel like right now! **

**I'll update ASAP!!! Well, maybe not, since I have school tomorrow, but still. Thanks for R & R ing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out... I was kinda busy... you know... stuff.**

**Anyway,**

**Nikki**

**Bella's POV**

As soon as the fire started burning, I knew I was in for it. It was intense -- more painful than I had a right to imagine. Maybe it had to do with the fact that _Edward_ was changing me and not someone else. I don't know. And I didn't care about the reason now. All I cared about was how much it hurt.

And how quickly it spread! I didn't think it would be nearly this quick. In the first few minutes alone, it had spread from my wrists to my shoulders. It was going too fast, and I tried to tell my new family this, but all that managed to escape on that breath was a scream. It was too painful and spreading across my body too fast. What was going wrong?

I panicked at first, for about half an hour -- I don't know how I managed to tell the time -- screaming and kicking and flailing all the while. I couldn't figure out what was happening to me. Towards the end of the time, I began to see black splotches here and there filling my vision, and then I fell into a dreamless sleep.

-----

As far as I could tell, it was over, and I was a vampire. It had hurt so badly. Looking back, I don't know how I survived that one hour.

That's all it took: one hour. One hour to make the change and make me beautiful and fast and smart and _perfect_. But it was just too soon.

Carlisle said he'd never seen any human make the change in under two and half days. It scared me, but at least I was one of them now. I belonged.

Except for the bluish-blackish tattoo that was left on the right side of my face, from my temple to the bottom of my jaw.

**Edward's POV**

As I watched Bella scream, I went balistic. What was happening? I had had Carlisle put morophine in her, and she shouldn't have been screaming this much anyways.

But what was most astonishing to watch -- and mostly all of the reason for my panick -- was watching some sort of tattoo-like thing crawl its way from her temple to the edge of her jawbone. It spread like a disease, and it was unnerving to watch. My only guess is that the blood somehow flowed to her face... and made the mark? I don't know.

Then, all in one hour, she abruptly stopped flailing and fell unconsious. I didn't know vampires could get knocked out, but Bella found a way.

What had I done wrong?! Was it just _my_ venom that had spread so quickly for her? Was it how quickly her blood flowed? Was she just _not normal_?

Why did she have a tattoo thing on her face?

I had so many questions to ask. And put with the queries pouring from everyone else's minds, it was all extrememly frustrating. I was getting ready to scream, "SHUT UP EVERYONE!" when Bella suddenly sat bolt upright and looked around frantically, for something I didn't know.

I rushed over to her, frantic. "Bella?" I asked when waving my hands around uselessly hadn't helped.

She looked back at me like I was a stranger. Oh, no.

Then understanding brightened her eyes, and she knew that that was no ordinary change. "Edward?" she asked sweetly in a voice I no longer recognized.

I almost sighed with relief. She remembered who I was, and all seemed to be going smoothly. She was, after all, a vampire.

She smiled as she looked down at her new body, all her pointed teeth showing. Then she shifted her pitch-black eyes up to my face. It was disturbing to watch, let alone looking into those eyes. She noticed the problem. Her perfect eyebrows met in the middle the way they used to when she was confused. "What's wrong, Edward?" Now I knew what she meant when she said that I was too perfect for her. She hardly seemed real to me. Like I could sleep again and I was dreaming.

Then I remembered that she had asked me a question. "Oh, no. Nothing's wrong," I said quickly, at vampire speed, because I knew she could understand. "It's just... um... well..." I didn't know how to say it. Luckily, Carlisle saved me.

"Your change proceeded too quickly, Bella. We don't know what went wrong. And... you might want to look in the mirror."

All of a sudden, she looked deathly afraid. "What will I find if I look in the mirror?" she asked slowly, cautiously. Same old Bella, just a new look. A vampire look. Underneath all the confusion and mixed emotions, I found that, overall, was pride. I was proud that this beautiful creature belonged to me like nothing else in the world. She belonged to _me_, and no one else. I was proud that she had toughed it out this far.

Carlisle smiled knowingly at her, answering her question. "Nothing too shocking. You are... how did you put it before? Vampire-beautiful."

She grinned brilliantly back, almost shocking him. But then, Carlisle is never shocked, except in his thoughts. _What a beautiful vampire she has become. _Then he realized I was listening, and his eyes flickered to me. _You did a great job, Edward. I'm proud of you. And I know you two will make it through whatever is to come. If something is wrong with her, we'll figure it out._

I nodded minutely, though gratiously. I could handle anything as long as I had my Bella.

**Hey, sorry for the semi-short chapter. It's kinda confusing, but it'll get better (as I promised in the last chapter). Thanks for reading! Now review! **

**-- Nikki**

**P.S.: sorry it took so long to update. I keep forgetting... :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update. Here you go:**

**-- xLxPx**

**Bella's POV**

"Alright, Bella. It's time to figure this puzzle out. We need to know why your change went over so quickly," said Carlisle, "and we need to know why you have that tattoo on your face -- and what it's made of. It can't be purely ink. I don't even think that's possible." Carlisle was all business. For the first time since completing the change, I felt a spasm of fear creep up my spine.

"Okay. What can I do to help?" I asked him sincerely. I would do everything I possibly could, because I wanted to know what happened, too.

"_You_ can just relax and let me run some tests," he said, emphasizing "you" for some reason. When I said "Okay," he told me to lay back on the sofa and just think of my breathing as the ocean waves, just so that I could be as calm as possible. I tried to do just that, and it worked. I was absolutely serene when he told me to sit up, all the blood rushing to my head, and close my eyes.

I closed my eyes, and I was shifted into another world. And this world scared me. I could see it all behind my eyelids: ghost-like things floating around in different shapes, sizes, and colors; a background of swirling black onyx that I didn't understand; the ghosty things coming up to inspect me, speaking in whispers to each other. I started, opening my eyes in fright. What had just happened?!

Apparently, Carlisle and the family had noticed, too, because they were all standing around me with varying expressions of concern. I told them all that had transpired in a shaky and scared voice. Carlisle told me to calm down, and try again.

"No. I won't go back _there_," I told him, trying to reach for his arm, but coming up empty. Then he turned around, and looked me square in the eye.

"Bella, everything is going to be _fine_. I promise you," he said soothingly, and I just nodded, a helpless victim to his vampire eyes. Then he left and Edward's face filled my vision.

"I don't want to go back there. I don't want to go," I stammered in a whisper to him. He stroked my right cheek reassuringly.

"It's fine, Bells. Don't worry. If anything happens, I promise to help you. I swear," he told me, even though I knew he was debating whether or not this was true or not. He looked deep into my eyes, sure that I had seen through his pretenses, and used the ultimate force of his eyes on me. I melted and agreed to go back -- wherever that was.

Carlisle told me a second time to relax, and then sit up and close my eyes. When I asked why I did this, he said it was a method that often worked with telling what vampire powers were. It didn't make much sense to me, so I complied.

I was shifted into the other... world... the apparitions swirled around me once more, and I immediately, instinctively, almost opened my eyes to try to clear them away. But, luckily, I didn't. That is, until I saw a ghost that looked like... Victoria. I opened my eyes once more, screaming.

Everyone rushed to my side from where they were, each telling me to calm down and Edward telling me everything was alright. Nothing was going to hurt me.

His calm expression vanished when I told him of the ghost of Victoria.

With this new knowledge, Carlisle made his hypothesis: I could see spirits of the dead. Now all we had to do was find out if I could speak to them.

**OMG!!! I had so much fun writing this chapter. It just, like, popped out of my brain. Thanks for reading!**

**The little purple button is your bestest buddy!!! **

**-- xLxPx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, sorry it took so long to update!! I've been mucho busy. Anyways, enjoy! I probably won't update for a while (as you may have noticed, I don't update, like, every single day).**

**-- xLxPx**

**Edward's POV**

Bella could see spirits?! Of the _dead_?! What the hell was this? She didn't exactly talk to dead people in her human life -- that I knew of -- and Carlisle said our strongest traits come with us to the next life...

I didn't know what I was going to do! What if she started conversing with my parents? That would be just... _weird_. I would have to get into Carlisle's head to see what he was thinking about this; maybe he would help me calm down. However, his thoughts fell a little short of non-nervewrecking:

_Bella can see spirits, Bella can see spirits! This is unlike anything I've ever heard of! If I could just borrow Edward's power for five minutes, I would be in her head, get this new study of mine, and out before she even knew it! Oh, how I wish miracles like that were possible. Oh, well, I guess I could just study her from the outside. After all, this is the greatest discovery I've ever made! There has to be something I can do with it!_

I let out a little -- but fierocious -- snarl that sent Carlisle's thoughts into hypermode, apologizing about how he didn't know I was listening, blah blah blah. But he was planning to use Bella as a _science experiment_! Some father he was to be to her.

I walked gracefully over to Bells, where she sat quivering slightly on an old chair in the kitchen. She looked up as soon as she sensed I was coming, which was probably long before I entered the room. That was going to take some getting used to. I was so used to her being human.

"Hey," she said softly, in a dejected sort of tone. I slipped my finger under her chin to lift her head up, so that she was looking at me.

"Hey, Mrs. Somber," I replied, teasing a little. "Want to tell me why you are so sad?"

She started to shake her head, then seemed to think better of it. "It just doesn't feel right! Talking to dead people." She shivered, even though I knew a vampire couldn't get cold.

All of a sudden, I got choked up, if that's possible. I wanted to cry, sort of. It felt so good associating the word "vampire" in the same sentence as refering to Bella. I needed to get it together, though, or Bells was going to see and think I was insane.

So I settled for a half-smile in her direction. "It's okay, love. We don't know anything yet. It could turn out for the better, you never know. Especially with you," I joked, pushing her a little bit. I pushed harder than I would have thought, though, and started going through the motions of expecting her to fall on the floor. But she didn't. She smiled a little bit at my antics, but otherwise stayed upright. "That's going to take some getting used to," I said to her, laughing at myself.

She laughed along with me, for the first time that day. "Yes, it is." She sounded proud, for some reason I couldn't imagine; triumphant, even. And then I knew why.

"You're proud to be one of us, finally, aren't you?" I asked her curiously, but expecting her answer.

"Of course! What, did you think I went through nearly three years of my life just to turn into a vamp girl and be done with it?" She gave me the most incredulous look she had ever managed. I chuckled a little big. Then she cracked a grin, and started to pummel me. I started screaming playfully, and before you know it, we were rolling on the ground, fighting each other, vampire style -- with the whole family in the room.

We stopped just as soon as we caught sight of them -- which was quite a while for a vampire, I'll admit -- only to have them erupt in laughter so great, _they_ were rolling on the floor, too. My love and I couldn't help but join in.

**Jasper's POV**

We heard a bang from the other side of the door, and then the table fall over. The others went into panic mode, pushing and shoving to get in the door and see what all the hullabaloo was about, but I knew what was going on. There was playful banter coming from the other side of the door, and I was the last one to follow through the door.

"My goodness, what are you doing?" I heard Esme breathe, shocked. The whole room suddenly felt lively and funny, and I heard laughter. I joined in, just because it was so contagious. Then Edward and Bella hopped off the floor and came running through the living room, Edward playing the "airplane" and Bella riding on his back. They were acting like two five-year-olds come over for a sleep over. I started laughing uncontrollably again.

---

The moment Edward and Bella went up to their room for the night, I rushed upstairs to feel the door, to see what they were doing. After such a lively afternoon, you never know what they might be doing in _there_.

Alice intercepted me on the stairs. She stood in front of me, arms crossed, hip cocked to one side. Crap! I'd forgotten about her for a second -- which was kind of impossible for me to believe, since she was in nearly every thought I had.

"Miss me?" she asked sweetly. Her smile was too nice; patronizing. I glared at her. She laughed.

"No, sweetheart. For once I did not. Now, if you will be a kind miss, I must get by," I told her politely through clenched teeth, attempting to duck under her arm.

Like I said, _attempting_. I was stopped as soon as I'd moved an inch.

"Jasper," she said in her "warning tone." "The only thing you'll accomplish by going up there is getting yourself in trouble."

"I'll take the risk," I told her, again attempting to duck. She stopped me quicker than the last time. I thought they said 'second time's the charm'!

"No, you won't. Follow me," she said, placing firm hand on my shoulder and guiding me down the stairs and out the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked her suspiciously.

"As far away from temptation as possible," she replied. "We are going into the middle of the woods to see what we can find."

"I'm not thirst, though!" I shouted like a little baby whining. She gave me The Look. "Fine," I grumbled.

I heard a "Thank you, Alice!" from deep within the house. I assumed it was Edward.

"You're welcome, Eddie!" Alice shouted back. But I knew that face. From the look in her eyes, I knew she was thinking to Edward,_ You owe me one._

**A/N: I hope you liked it!!! I know, it's not exactly what some people were hoping for, but hey, I'm kinda tired tonight. I'll try to update sooner, promise. And remember, the little purple button is your bestest buddy!!!**

**--xLxPx ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoo! Been a while since I've updated, huh? Well, I'm not going to update every day, so I'm sorry.**

**Anyways R & R please!**

**-- Nikki**

**Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own anything. Not even Edward. Boo hoo. : (**

**Bella's POV**

I followed Edward upstairs, seeing as he practically dragged me. Only this time, I could actually keep up with him.

It felt weird being a vampire. I'd never imagined it felt this good to have the speed or the agility. And for my brain to be able to think about two things at once -- WOW! That was so cool! Now I knew how Edward did it all. In the kitchen, I was bantering with Edward, rolling on the floor, laughing, and thinking about a zillion other things all at once! It was amazing. And my brain still remembered all my school lessons from when I was human. All I had to do now was... well, not forget it.

We were in Edward's room now, and it looked like an alien place, only because I could see everything in perfect detail. I looked around unrelentlessly, trying to get in every detail. I thought I must have looked around for hours.

"I'm sorry I'm wasting time," I told Edward apologetically.

He laughed. "Bella, it's only been two minutes!"

I gasped, looking at the clock. "Really? Wow." I hadn't expected that, like, _at all_. Oh, great. Now I was talking like Alice, too.

I laughed along with him a little bit, but otherwise continued to explore.

"So what are we up here for?" I asked. "You seemed pretty eager to drag me up the stairs. Well, more eager than usual."

For once he looked a little uncomfortable. It looked like he wasn't breathing -- or he was breathing very little. And he was staring at me heavily.

I looked down at myself to make sure nothing was wrong; you know, I hadn't forgotten my pants... or shirt... or I wasn't wearing underwear... Although I don't know how he would know about the third one unless I wasn't wearing pants too. Oh, my gosh! I was losing my mind! I mentally slapped myself and concentrated on Edward.

He didn't like that much, so I averted my eyes politely. I wondered what was bothering him.

I felt his cool fingers on my cheek, turning my head back to look at him. "No, it's okay. I'm sorry to keep you waiting, it's just..." He took a deep breath. Now it was my turn to stop breathing. I liked the look in his eyes very much -- but then again I was wary of it. I didn't know what he was hiding. It made me slightly suspicious. "I... I -"

There was a knock at the door. I went to open it -- anything to escape those mysterious eyes that I had no clue about at the moment.

Rosalie was standing at the door, holding a paper bag. She smiled brilliantly and stepped in uninvited. It made me slightly irritated, but I was interested in what she wanted. I heard a low snarl come from Edward, and I realized that he would have heard what she was thinking. It was amazing how loud it seemed to me!

"Oh, Edward, calm down. It's okay," soothed Rose. "I'm just here to drop off some stuff for Bella." She turned around conspicuously and winked at me. I gave her a raised eyebrow and a "you are absolutely crazy, Idon't know what you're talking about" look. She seemed to take a hint.

"Oh, fine! But you're ruining it, Bella," she scolded me, and handed me the paper bag, apparently stuffed with clothing. I was afraid to look inside.

"This is all you'll need. Have _fun_," she told me, waving girlishly and slipping out the door.

I turned around slowly -- for a vampire -- and looked at Edward strangely. "What was that about?" I asked him, confused.

"Nothing," he said quickly. "Just, toss the paper bag. I want to talk to you," he said, sighing, and pulling me down on the bed.

"NO!!" I heard a shriek from downstairs. "You have to open the bag, Bella! Put on what's inside!" I was completely bewildered.

"Don't, Bella. It's not what Rosalie thinks it is," Edward explained, patting the bed next to him.

"Hold on, Edward. I want to look at what's in the bag," I said and rushed over to where I had set the bag. I opened it... and closed it just as eagerly and just as quickly. It had _lingerie_ in it. _Lingerie! _Somebody obviously woke up in Crazy Town this morning, I thought, thinking of Rosalie.

"Like I said," Edward pointed out, "It's not what she thinks it is."

"Oh. Now I get it," I told him, and thinking I was blushing. Then I realized -- I couldn't blush anymore! Thank God. My face would never give me away again.

"Yeah," he muttered. "Now will you please sit down?"

I was surprised at his urgency. I sat down quickly. "So what's up? If it's not what Rose thinks it is."

"Don't worry, it's not. It's... it's about _Jacob_," he said with obvious difficulty.

"Jacob?" I shrieked. This was _not_ what I expected. At all.

"Yes," Edward said slowly, thinking I was going to have a meltdown. Ha ha. Meltdown. That was a joke, people. Gosh. Anyway.

"He says... he needs to see you. At least for you to call him," Edward finished.

"Call him? See him? Why?" I asked increadulously. I couldn't think of any possible reason that... What was this?

"Because... he wants to see the... 'new and improved Bella,'" he said, making quotes in the air with his fingers.

"Wow... okay. When?" I asked, understanding now. I was actually eager to see Jake, and that was saying something. I hadn't seen him in... God, I have no clue how long it's been. I'd been to hell and back, so it wasn't surprising that I didn't remember.

"This weekend," he told me, also mentioning that that was three days from now.

"Okay. If it's the new and improved Bella he wants, it's a new and improved Bella he'll get."

**No flames for putting Jacob in the story! Don't hate me either! PLEASE don't hate me!!! All you Jake lovers out there, you're welcome. All you Jake haters, I'm so so so so SOOO sorry. **

**Anyway, since it's V-Day, I'll give you a _special_ treat!!! If you review, Edward will send you an email PERSONALLY and thank you for reviewing! So push that little purple button, people!!**

**Thank you, Nikki **


	6. Chapter 6

**I try to update soon, and apparently it's working! Yay me! **

**Anyway, thank you for reading and... I don't know what else to say other than R & R please!**

**I don't own anything at all... not even Edward. **

**Nikki**

**Jacob's POV**

Bella was coming today. _Today_. I couldn't believe it. She was _actually coming_ and I needed to be prepared at all costs. She was going to be a perfect, beautiful, hard, cold, discusting leech and I probably wasn't going to stand for any of it, but I had to try if I was to see her again.

I reminded myself to breathe through my mouth as Edward's high-end Aston Martin came down the street -- going a hundred miles an hour. It spit dirt as it came to an abrupt stop on the dirt road, and I saw my once-human best friend get out inhumanly fast.

"Hi, Bella," I said meekly. She seemed to be shy, like she was afraid that if she went too far, I would attack her or something, but at least she smiled a little.

"Hi, Jake. What's up?" She acted so casual for this kind of meeting; maybe she had forgotten that we hadn't seen each other in over four months; yeah right.

"Ah, nothing much... So how are you?" I asked her, honestly curious.

"Oh... I'm good. Very good, actually. Yeah," she told me as Edward got our of the sport's car slowly, almost like he was trying to act human. As if any of us here was. I was just lucky that I didn't phase from the anger that rushed through me.

I had almost forgotten that the original bloodsucker could read minds. It made me feel vulnerable again, like I could hide nothing. Which, you know, I usually couldn't because of the whole phasing wolf thing, but still. I was used to keeping my thoughts to myself while I was human.

Bella smiled slightly as she realized what was going on in my head. I wondered if she could read minds too.

Edward laughed loudly. "No," he boomed. "I almost wish!" I look at him confusedly, and so does Bella, but for a different reason.

"What are you two talking about? Or... thinking about, either one?" she asks. I smile a little bit at her. But then my mind goes back to the "I wish" part.

"We're 'talking' about what kind of powers you have. He thought you read minds," he told Bella. She grinned at me, unashamed of this thought.

"Well, yeah, so? What kind of powers _do_ you have? If it's not reading minds? And what's with the 'I wish' thing?" Stuff was flowing out of my mouth so fast that I couldn't stop it, let alone understand anything.

"Yes, yes. Calm down and stop shaking! You're gonna hurt yourself!" I just _loved_ the way that she thought she was better now -- that she said 'you'll hurt yourself' instead of 'you'll hurt me.' I missed the sweet and fragile Bella. Edward sighed, as if he did too.

"I do," he said, not even returning Bella's confused look.

"Anyway..." Bella trailed off. Then, somehow, she remembered all my questions. "No, I do not read minds. He 'wishes' that I would have a lesser power, because, quite frankly, this is kind of freaking me out. And I can talk to dead spirits, which actually allows me to talk to vampires, because they're the living dead, and yeah..." She smiles a little bit, then bites her lip.

Meanwhile, my brain is trying to process all the information. She's freaking out, she can talk to bloodsuckers and _dead _people?! What?

Yeah, well, Bella? Quite frankly, this is freaking _me_ out, too.

**Bella's POV**

None of you have any idea of how painful it was for me to inform Jacob -- _Jacob, Jacob, Jacob!_ -- that I could talk to spirits. I kind of felt that I was making up this whole thing myself, but I know that's not right.

There was confusion before, but now that it's all cleared up, I can nearly think straight. Almost. There was still dealing with a shaking Jake. And the rest of the pack.

Just now, I could hear them running towards the house, but only because I'm a vampire now. Jeez, do they know how incredibly _loud_ they are? My goodness!

Sam runs across the dirt first, sniffing at me as if I'm a stranger, still in his wolf form. Then the rest of the pack follows, wondering why there are two stinky vampires here. Then they realize that it's me.

They rush back into the forest, change, and come back out with big smiles and some with disgusted expressions. Leah, for sure, is wrinkling her nose in disgust. I can't figure out why she still hates me.

"Hi, guys!" I say, and wave whole-heartedly. Sam waves back, and sprints across the rest of the space between us to give me a big hug, which is _a lot_ more than Jacob's doing. Thank goodness I don't have total enemies. Normally, I wouldn't be able to breathe in this bear hug, but since I was a vampire now, and wasn't able to be crushed or felt the need to breathe, this was fine. I actually hugged him back, just as hard.

He laughed and then let the rest of the pack peck me on the cheek, shake my hand, hug me. It was like seeing my extended family again.

I was so happy, I even showed them how fast I was. And Edward was right -- they _do_ stink. But none of that mattered now.

I was happy to take their offer and eat with them, even though I wasn't actually going to _eat_ with them. They laughed at that, but it was okay.

By the end of the day, there was peace and friendship -- rather than hatred and enmity -- between me and my friends, or my family, whatever you want to call it.

We drove home -- Edward and I -- and he asked how I liked seeing the pack. "It was so amazing! Thank you so, so, so much for letting me go! I love you," I said to him, sapping it up a bit, just because I was feeling so grateful.

He chuckled. "You're welcome, sweetheart." I felt a surge of delight at that, and it almost felt like my heart gave a thump.

Then I was calm -- and that's never really a good thing. I was sucked into an alternate world.

I was calm and happy around my friends at the dinner table, too, and I got to talk to some dead people while I was there. Cool, huh? Not really.

The spirits were floating around me like they were in slow motion. "Hello, Isabella," one of them said. Many of them said hi to me, and I said hi back. This was beginning to be 'normal' for me, just as Edward reading minds was normal for him. Actually, it's better to compare me to Alice, since I get sucked into 'visions' too.

Somebody -- a spirit -- came up to me then, and I recognized him as James. A thrill of fear rattled through me, as he said, "Bella."

I stared at him with wide eyes, breathing hard. But he couldn't hurt me here. Right?

"Hello, James. How are you? Oh, wait -- you're dead. That can't be good."

He chuckled then. "Aren't you dead too, dear? Or haven't you noticed?"

He had this so backwards, it _was_ funny. "No, no, no. Silly James. I'm a Speaker for the Dead, I guess you could say. I talk to dead people."

"Ah, I see..." he trailed off, unsure how to answer.

I was gonna tell him off soooo bad...

**I'm glad James got to make an appearance! Now Bella can tell him how she _really_ feels. As in not so good! Assume that happens, because I'm going to start the next chapter off differently, as I'm sure you've figured out with my stories.**

**Thank you, thank you. I love you all! (takes a bow and accepts the roses)**

** Nikki**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! What's up?**

**Now, I know some of you didn't like the last chapter that much; you thought that the pack shouldn't have welcomed Bella that easily. Well, I was getting to that part! Hold your horses.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy and I do not own any of the Twilight characters... not even Edward... : (**

**-- Nikki**

**Edward's POV**

I almost snarled out loud at the dinner table -- but I held back. It would be disgraceful. But what some of the pack were thinking! I was ready to rip them apart.

I knew they felt hatred towards me; they always did. But now Bella, too? It was unbearable. Leah was the worst. She wouldn't cut it out.

_Look at her! She's so perfect and disgusting and... and _she stinks._ Why would Jacob even tolerate someone as nasty as her? I want to tear that little bitch apart! _

Worst of all, she didn't care that she just insulted my Bella beyond her welcome limits. She hit those limits when she thought the word 'disgusting.' I would not tolerate anyone -- much less a dog -- thinking that way about her.

But I held my tongue. And my teeth. The rest of the pack weren't nearly as bad, but some of them thought pretty badly of her.

I didn't understand some of them. A couple of whom were thinking these things came up to Bella and welcomed her, but I guess that was just curtousy or something.

_She stinks! She needs to sit somewhere else!_

_I don't care if she's a freaking vampire; she needs to eat something. It's making me sick sitting across from her._

_God, she thinks she's so perfect. Maybe she is. Did you see the way she flipped her hair just now?_

_How disgusting. I can't look at her smile; those teeth freak me out._

The rest were pretty bearable, also, but I wanted to list a few just to give you an idea. I hissed at Leah across the table, and some wolves around me heard it, but they didn't say anything. I must have looked malicious.

Bella stopped to look up at me; she had heard it. I shook my head slightly to say, "It's nothing."

She put her head back down, but I knew the subject would be revisited.

On the way home, Bella was sucked into another world; or at least, that's the way she describes it. When she does that, anything she says in that world, she says here too. So if she says 'hello' to someone or something there, we hear it too.

I'm guessing she was talking to someone bad, because the way she said hello was patronizing. Then she said his name; James. She asked how he was. Then she corrected herself and said, "Oh, wait. You're dead. That can't be good." I chuckled at that one.

He said something else. Then she said she was 'Speaker for the Dead.' She talks to dead people. At first, I wasn't so sure that she should be telling him that, but hey, he was dead, right? So who really cared?

Then she started saying stuff to him -- some of it not so nice. I imagined him wincing and getting angry at what she was saying to him.

"Victoria's dead. Did you know that? Or did you even care, you stupid, nasty..." Umm, I'm not going to insert _exactly_ what she said, but you get the picture. "Edward killed her, because she was trying to kill _me_. I don't think you care, though, because you are the one who wanted me dead in the first place, right?"

She said a bunch of other stuff, most of it containing profanities. I was secretly happy as I drove down that dark road, listening to Bella tell one of my enemies to go to hell; if he wasn't already there.

Then I got to thinking. Was Bella really the 'Speaker for the Dead'? It seemed a likely name.

We got home in record time, and Bella wasn't even done giving James the rest of her crap yet. I shook her, unhappy that I had to stop her ranting, but needing to get back inside. She came back to reality with a snap. She blinked seven times, then shook her head to clear it.

I was smiling at her, and she had a confused look on her face. Then she understood. "Oh, no! Did you hear _everything_ I just said? Every word? Crap!" She hadn't realized that everyone could hear her -- or anyone that was around -- when she was speaking.

I started to laugh. "Edward Cullen, this is _so_ not funny! Ugh!" That only made me laugh harder as I tried to pull her out of the car.

We walked to the house in silence. Well, an embarrassed silence for her, but I was still fighting left-over chuckles. She hit me on the arm as I opened the door, just because I was still gasping for breath a little. She rolled her eyes like the typical teenager and slammed the door behind her. I walked in and sat on the sofa, turning on the television to MTV.

"Ooooh! I wanna see Usher's house!" Bella screamed and ran over to the sofa, plopping down next to me. Alice and Rosalie came running, too, and they sat on the love seat across from us. I laughed, getting up and handing the remote to Bella. She didn't take her eyes off the TV as she thanked me. What is it with girls? (No offense to all of you who are reading this, which is most likely _a lot_.) **a/n: Just to tell you, I'm a girl, too, and I went balistic last night when they were showing one of the Hollywood star's house. If you can guess who I'm crazy about, feel free to leave a review.**

I went upstairs to talk to Carlisle about what had conspired. Not that there was much to tell. We went to Jacob's house, 'ate', and came back. And Bella told James off, but I think I'm gonna leave that part out when I talk to him.

I knocked on the door. _Come in,_ Carlisle thought. I smiled to myself and turned the doorknob.

**Thanks for reading! This is probably not the longest one of the bunch, but I wrote it all in one sitting! Yay me! Anyways, thank you, thank you! To all of you who thought that the pack were too nice, na na na na naaaaaaa!**

**Yeah, yeah, muahaha and all that stuff! The little purple (or blue) button is your bestest buddy!**

**-- Nikki**


End file.
